


It’s Been A Long, Long Time

by Luna_Corvidae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Songfic, and watching the sunset, just the two of them being happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Corvidae/pseuds/Luna_Corvidae
Summary: They stayed that way for a long time, leaning against each other, as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon, the first stars sparkling the sky like diamonds.While the world celebrates, Bucky and Steve relax on the rooftop and watch the sunset together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	It’s Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [It's Been A Long, Long Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9nElRrtl70), which I may or may not have listened to on repeat while writing this.

He found Bucky on the rooftop, staring into the sunset. Wordlessly, Steve walked over and joined him, feeling the tension he’d been carrying all day finally ease. The sounds of celebration drifted up from below- laughter, conversation, the clinking of glasses. Half the world’s population didn’t come back from the dead every day, after all. And, amazingly, all of them had made it out alive. Stark had even already offered to make Thor a new prosthetic arm- the Infinity Gauntlet was a lot to bear, even for a god. 

So much had happened today, and yet the only thing Steve could think about was the fact that Bucky was here, alive, with him. He was alive. Losing him twice had been almost too much to bear, and the relief he felt was almost overwhelming. He glanced over at his best friend. Bucky was gazing off into the distance, looking peaceful in a way he’d rarely seen. Somewhere, music was playing, and it had the distinct sound of an old song from the 40’s, the kind he used to listen to. 

_Never thought that you would be  
Standing here so close to me_

He reached over and took his friend’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Bucky glanced at him, a slight smile on his lips. Steve’s chest filled with warmth, heart hurting with joy, as he smiled back. The setting sun caught Bucky’s eyes, illuminating the gold flecks, and for a moment Steve was a young kid in Brooklyn again, hopelessly in love with his best friend. 

_There’s so much I feel that I should say  
But words can wait until some other day_

So much had changed since then, and yet nothing had changed at all, he reflected. They were different people now, older and scarred. The world was different too, kinder in some ways and crueler in others. As Bucky leaned against his side, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder, he thought that maybe they had come apart to fall back together, to pick up the pieces side by side.

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again_

He still remembered the first time he’d seen Bucky again, still remembered the raw feeling of hope, sorrow, regret, and joy all twisting together. It had been like a dream, or a nightmare, come to life. He remembered the days later, when Bucky was recovering, bittersweet and filled with cautious hope. And he remembered their first kiss, gentle, slow, full of longing. After all, it was a new era, one that was kinder to people like them. They’d kissed like they had all the time in the world, because maybe they did. 

_Haven’t felt like this, my dear  
Since I can’t remember when_

“Do you ever wonder how we got here?” It was only when Bucky turned his head to look up at him that Steve realized he’d spoken out loud.

“All the time.” Bucky smiled slightly, a bit rueful. “How did two Brooklyn boys end up here, a hundred years in the future, staring at the sunset?” 

“I’m just thankful it’s you I ended up with.” 

“With you ‘till the end of the line, remember?”

“Yeah. I missed you, Buck.” 

“I… missed you too.” His voice was laced with emotion, and Steve gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

_You’ll never know how many dreams  
I’ve dreamed about you  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

A moment passed before Bucky spoke again. “It’s always been you, you know. When I shipped off to the front lines, you were always my last goodbye. I called your name when I fell from- when I fell. Even when I couldn’t remember my own name, when I- when I hated you, it was always you, in my thoughts, haunting me. You were the last thing I thought of as I turned to dust, and the first thing I thought of when I came back.” Their eyes met, and Steve thought he’d never felt more in love in his life than he did now. 

_Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice_  
_Then kiss me once again  
It’s been a long time_

He leaned down, softly brushing their lips together. Bucky brought his hand up to gently cup Steve’s cheek, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Steve laughed softly, nearly overwhelmed with happiness. They shared a smile, and all he could think was: _This._ This was why he fought, why he kept going, what made it all worth it. 

“I love you.” 

Bucky smiled at him, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “I love you too.” 

They stayed that way for a long time, leaning against each other, as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon, the first stars sparkling the sky like diamonds. Somewhere, music echoed into the darkness.

_It’s been a long, long time_


End file.
